110515-Drifting Towards Quadrants
athanasyGerent AG began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 18:19 -- AG: Hey chαmp, hδw's it gδiηg AT: Heeeeey. AT: It's good! AG: I dδη't believe yδu AT: What? AG: I tαlked with Nyαrlα, shit weηt dδwη AT: Why woulldn't it be AG: didη't it AT: Oh AT: That. AT: No that's horrriblle and I want him off my pllanet AT: But at the moment I don't reallly carre AT: So things arre good AT: He's frree to make poorr choices, now that he's not expecting me to ♦ him AG: He sαid thαt yδu αηd him shαred sδme vitriδlic lαηguαge betweeη eαch δther, it didη't sδuηd αll tδδ kiηd AT: He trried to mind contrroll me AT: Frranklly I think any llanguage lloses some rellative imporrtance in llight of that AG: he tried tδ whαt? AT: Mind contrroll. AT: His psionics. AG: I kηδw whαt miηd cδηtrδl is AG: I wαs δηly expressiηg my suprise thαt Aesδηα wδuld dδ thαt AT: He did it to Aaisha, too AT: She wasn't ablle to resist as welll AT: Even I was barrelly ablle to holld it off AG: He did ηδt meηtiδη this iη δur cδηversαtiδη AT: Of courrse he woulldn't AG: he sαid α lδt αbδut hδw yδu tried tδ cαll him δut δη his bullshit AT: His sellf destrructive tendencies AT: And allso his bellieving that he has made no mistakes AT: At alll AT: That is alll that I trried to calll him out on AT: He is verry confrrontationall AG: I've seeη thαt AT: And takes alll of my thrreats made whille I am angrry as though they're actuall physicall attacks AT: As though angrry peoplle do not make thrreats when they arre prrovoked AT: I woulld ratherr not tallk about this AT: It'lll spoill the mood AG: thαt is fiηe AG: I'm sδrry fδr briηgiηg it up AT: It's okay! AG: I just wαηted tδ kηδw if his wδrds hαd weight tδ them AG: It seems they did ηδt, frδm yδur side δf eveηts AT: Maybe a couplle of them AT: I'm not saying I was entirrelly in the right AT: I can admit that I make mistakes, unllike him AG: Sδ uh, differeηt tδpic theη... AG: hm AG: hαve yδu tαlked tδ αηyδηe receηtly AT: What do you mean AG: I dδη't exαctly kηδw AG: Its hαrd tδ keep up δη eveηts wheη i αm stuck δη this plαηet δf miηe AT: I've spoken with Aaisha and Carrayx and LLibby mostlly AT: I've been meaning to speak with Ramirra but haven't gotten to it yet AT: I've been a llittlle bit occupied forr the past whille AG: whαt dδ yδu meαη δccupied AG: besides the eveηts thαt trαηspired AT: I mean you're awarre that I'm not the onlly trrolll on my pllanet, right? AG: I cαη αssume Nyαrlα wαs δη yδur rδck AG: but δther thαη thαt, I dδη't kηδw whδ else AT: Yes AT: Aaisha was herre too untill rellativelly recentlly AG: Is she sαfe theη? AT: Yes AT: She's with LLibby and Serrios, now AG: αh, ηice AG: speαkiηg δf Seriδs AG: I receηtly tαlked tδ him AG: first we've spδkeη αctuαlly AG: It uh AT: Reallly? AG: yeαh AG: the cδηversαtiδη drifted tδwαrds quαdrαηts αfter α while... AT: Hehe. AT: Of courrse it did AT: It seems llike most of them have, llatelly AT: I had to expllain to one of the humans what they werre AT: They don't have them, apparrentlly AT: It's reallly weirrd AG: huh AG: it turηs δut thrδugh δur cδηversαtiδη fδr hδw little I αctuαlly kηδw αbδut quαdrαηts αηd relαtiδηships AG: I meαη, I hαve ηever eveη thδught δf the ideα δf quαdrαηts befδre AG: It ηever δccured tδ me AT: Reallly AT: LLike AT: Not at alll? AG: I.. AG: I dδη't thiηk sδ? AG: Seriδs hαs cδηcluded my sprite MAY be tryiηg tδ gδ flush fδr me AG: αηd I reαlly didη't kηδw hδw tδ reαct AT: Oh AT: That's interresting AT: Arre they even capablle of that AG: I AG: I dδη't kηδw AG: I hδpe ηδt AG: it is α very αwkwαrd pδsitiδη tδ be iη AG: pleαse help AG: I αm cδηfused beyδηd cδmpreheηsiδη AG: I kηδw yδu kηδw α whδle lδt mδre αbδut this quαdrαηt busiηess AT: I mean AT: I'm not surre AT: I coulld attempt to mediate between the two of you if you woulld prreferr ashen AG: I dδη't kηδw whαt I'm lδδkiηg tδ αcheive AG: but yes, αηy help yδu cαη prδvide might be αppreciαted AT: Welll I mean if you don't reciprrocate then you don't reciprrocate AT: And I woulld suggest attempting to communicate that AG: I hαveη't eveη tαlked tδ my sprite yet AT: I woulld allso suggest doing that AT: That is an imporrtant step AG: Thαt is the sαme thiηg Seriδs tδld me AG: I meαη, I might tαlk tδ her... But its just sδ weird fδr me AG: I'm still ηδt cδmpletely used tδ αll δf this AG: Everyδηe else seems tδ be αdαptiηg much quicker AG: I'm just kiηd δf sittiηg here sαyiηg I will dδ sδmethiηg AG: αηd I ηever dδ it AG: ... AG: sδrry I just hαd tδ get thαt δff my chest AT: No that's fine AT: Don't worrry about it AG: there is sδ much expected δf us AG: Its frighteηiηg AG: I'm just glαd we αre ηδt αlδηe iη this AT: As am I AT: Sometimes it's harrd to rememberr that AG: I'm glαd tδ sαy I cαη cδuηt δη yδu αs α frieηd AT: LLikewise AG: ... Well, I'm pretty sure yδu αre busy, I shδuld prδbαbly gδ AT: Don't hesitate to tallk! AG: I dδη't wαηt tδ keep yδu αwαy frδm impδrtαηt busiηess AG: pleαse stαy sαfe AT: You too! -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 19:02 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Eribus